


I Can Do That

by lighthouseglow



Series: Chase The Sky Into The Ocean [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Drabble, Female Anti-Hero, Female Protagonist, Gen, Houen-chichou | Hoenn, Inspired by Art, Jouto-chihou | Johto, Pokemon Journey, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: “Sixteen-year-olds don’t act like this. Be an adult and get in the car.”“No.”“Fine, you can ride in the back of the moving truck,” she said, slamming the car door and pulling away down the driveway.





	I Can Do That

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that awesome [Pokemon commercial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2F46tGehnfo) from 216.

“Get in the car, Lily. Don’t make me tell you twice.”

“I’m _not_ leaving,” I retorted, dodging the Machoke carrying two boxes out of our garage. “And neither is Pichu.”

Mom sighed with her usual amount of exasperation. “You’re being really childish right now.”

I had one of Daddy’s retorts ready. “Ask me if I care. I don’t want to leave Olivine, but since when has anyone cared about what I think around here?” I brushed my brown hair out of my face in frustration, grateful that my MP3 player somehow made my mom’s anger less of a threat.

“If your dad were here—and thankfully he’s _not_ —he’d say you were being as mean as a Beedrill. It’s the new medicine the doctor put you on, isn’t it?”

“Or I could just not want to leave Olivine.” I could feel Pichu’s small furry body tense inside my backpack; I always felt guilty keeping him in a Pokèball. _Believe it or not, Mom, we won’t get on each other’s nerves here as much as we will in Hoenn._ “Don’t you have a little empathy?”

“Sixteen-year-olds don’t act like this. Be an adult and get in the car.”

“No.”

“Fine, you can ride in the back of the moving truck,” she said, slamming the car door and pulling away down the driveway. 

“I can do that!” I hollered at Mom’s retreating car. Pichu finally found the courage to whimper sympathetically. “Hey, little buddy, at least we won’t have to put up with her nagging for four hours… Is the soda still there?”

“Pi.”

“Good.” The wind whipped at my hair. “I’m going to miss this place… Remember what they had painted on the walls of the indoor pool? ‘Like no one ever was…’ Wait.” I slapped my forehead at my own stupidity. “You hate water. Forget I said anything. For a gym leader’s daughter I can be an idiot. Come on,” I said, staring at the moving truck like we were going to skydive, “let’s get this over with. I mean, let’s be realistic, Pichu, nothing exciting ever happens to _me_ …”


End file.
